Io (Code Vein)
Summary Io is one of the main characters in Code Vein, a soulslike action RPG. As a revenant, upon her first awakening, almost all semblance of memory was lost. All she could remember was that her name was Io, and that it was, in some fashion, her duty to serve and protect the Queenslayer as an attendant. It's through her journey in the world of Vein that she begins to question this aspect of her life, continuing on with the Queenslayer in search of her true purpose. It was eventually discovered that Io, along with the other attendants, were created as a manifestation of the Queen's will. This was done due to the wish of the Queen being to prevent further suffering for the Successors, of which the Queenslayer was one of them. Io is a very quiet girl, rarely showing any notable emotion regardless of the circumstances. However, despite this, she's shown to be very kind and caring towards anyone she would consider a friend, even going so far as to show a deeply protective nature around the Queenslayer. Her memory loss and generally limited experience with the world makes her appear timid, yet despite this nature, she's shown to greatly care for others. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly High 6-C | Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Immortality (Type 4 and 8. Reliant on the BOR parasite, which can only be destroyed by directly erasing their heart. Will almost instantaneously revive at a Mistle if killed via normal means), Resurrection, Regeneration (Mid. Can very quickly regenerate from slashing attacks that rip through their body at any angle, including decapitation, though this is mildly limited), Empowerment (via Focus), Teleportation (via Mistles and the Bloodstained Stake), Cloth Manipulation (via Blood Veils, which can transform into deadly forms capable of piering and tearing apart flesh independently), Healing (via Sympathetic Boon), Blood Manipulation (via Ichor, Drain Attacks and Leak, which can drain the blood of an opponent entirely in a matter of seconds), Power Nullification and Sealing (Through Inhibit, which severely limits an opponent's available moveset by sealing away their powers), Statistics Reduction and Density Manipulation, (via Slow, which severely hinders an opponent's movement by massively increasing the density of their blood), Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (via Stun, which prevents an opponent from moving entirely for a set period of time), Poison Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Capable of restoring the memories of revenants and experiencing them for herself through vestiges), Forcefield Creation (Through Elemental Wall), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Density Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Sealing, Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 2. Capable of wielding the Queen's Relics, artifacts that would drive any normal human or revenant to insanity immediately) Attack Potency: Possibly Large Island level (Potentially comparable to an early-game Queenslayer, though depicted as notably weaker than them) | Small Country level (Capable of fighting Juzo Mido and the Hellfire Knight) | At least Small Country level (Shown to be somewhat comparable to an end-game Queenslayer. Most likely the companion who canonically fought against The Virgin Born) Speed: At least Supersonic (Capable of dodging Bayonet shots from close range with ease after the shot has already been fired) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human level (Should be comparable to the Queenslayer) Striking Strength: Possibly Large Island Class | Small Country Class | At least Small Country Class Durability: Possibly Large Island level | Small Country level (Can tank hits from Juzo Mido and the Hellfire Knight) | At least Small Country level (Can tank hits from The Virgin Born) Stamina: Unknown, seemingly low (Depicted as very fragile, and shown to require frequent rest) | Extremely high (Capable of fighting in perilous, exhausting environments for very long periods of time without any noticeable exhaustion) Range: Extended melee range with Dammerung, at least hundreds of meters with ichor gifts Standard Equipment: *'Dammerung:' In-Game Description – The polearm used by the innocent Io. It has been customized by Murasame to activate a Gift that provides the wielder with additional protection when swung. As you carve out your destiny, will you find your own past, or will you hope of creating a future with friends? Intelligence: Gifted. While seemingly naive due to her memory loss, she shows great skill in obtaining and effectively using weaponry at a glance, showing herself to be more than meets the eye. Weaknesses: Will die permanently if their heart is fully destroyed. As a revenant, they tend to lose parts of their memory after many deaths. Key: Early-Game | Late-Game | End-Game Note: For a better understanding of how the abilities of Revenants work, please read this blog. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Code Vein Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Memory Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Blood Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Poison Users Category:Density Users Category:Tier 6